


Hometown Smile

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butlers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bullying, Implied abuse, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Modern AU, Romance, but there's no wol because, ladies and butlers, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: St. Lucia's Academy is a prestigious all girls' school for rich heiresses, each accompanied by her own butler. But one of the newest students has none to call her own.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	Hometown Smile

“A lady without a butler? _Ridiculous_.”

“Maybe her family can’t afford to hire one?”

“Are you daft? Her parents own one of the most famous jewelers and fashion labels in Eorzea!”

“Then why doesn’t she have one?!”

“I bet she’s sour she can’t get her hands on Alphinaud Leveilleur.”

The voices die down into further hushed whispers that quickly dissipate as the topic of their gossip approaches them, seemingly completely unawares. She flashes each of the girls a bright smile as she walks past them, carrying her own satchel and dragging her own luggage.

“W-wait just a minute!” The raen of the group reaches a hand to touch lightly upon the pink-haired miqo’te’s arm. She blinks, pausing mid-step to look at her with bright, unassuming eyes.

“Yes?”

“Oh, I was just curious -- why don’t _you_ have a butler, Laurelis? It’s quite... _unusual_ here, you know.”

The girl tilts her head to the side, seemingly caught off guard by the question. Then the smile merely widens.

“A butler? Why would I need one?” She purses her lips slightly as if in thought for a moment. “I need to put my things away, but I’ll be right back!”

And she quickly trots off down the hallway along with her numerous baggage without even breaking a sweat.

The gaggle of girls have, of course, dispersed long before she returns, rolling their eyes and snickering at each other as they find a new place to gossip once she walks out of view.

________ 

"Excuse me?”

A voice calls out to Laurelis as she wanders down the hallway: a lone butler walking in the opposite direction.

“Oh, hello!” the miqo’te chirrups pleasantly, coming to a halt. The elezen is quite a bit taller than her; she has to crane her head to look at him properly. “I’m new here! My name is Laurelis.”

“Splendid.” His voice is warm as he smiles down at her. “My name is...Haurchefant, Lady Laurelis.”

 _Lady_...she bites her lip, having to restrain the urge to ask him not to call her that. She supposes that is what she is. Still -- it feels so very _awkward_...

“Where is your butler? It’s quite...uncouth to leave you to wander the halls on your own,” he continues after a moment, glancing from her face to her cargo. He has lovely blue eyes.

“Oh, I don’t have one.” She gives a mild shrug in response to his gawp of disbelief. “I just don’t think I need one! I can do plenty of things just fine on my own! It seems ridiculous to ask someone to do something I can just do by myself...and besides, there’s so many other girls here, if someone can’t do something on their own there’s surely plenty of help to go around!”

She almost doesn’t see the way his eyebrows twitch minutely. There’s something strangely... _sad_ in his expression, though she can’t for the life of her discern for what it might be.

“Is something the matter...?” she asks, blinking up at him curiously. He shakes his head gently.

“No, certainly not, Lady Laurelis. My apologies if I have worried you.” The elezen looks away for a moment, and when he turns back to her, his warm smile is back in place. “Speaking of _helping_ , I do believe it is my _duty_ to assist you to your rooms.”

It takes a second for his words to properly sink in.

“W-what? Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly -- ”

“Really, I insist.” He all but beams at her. “I promise it won’t take any of my time. And it’s the least I could do to welcome a new student, don’t you think? I’ll walk you to your room. Please?”

She’s powerless against his gentle plea. Despite her better judgement, she reluctantly relents, allowing him to take one of her suitcases from her.

When she finally returns to the spot she had bumped into the girls earlier, she can’t help but feel disappointed to notice their absence.

“Oh...I suppose I took too long...”

________ 

A few days pass before she ever sees Haurchefant again.

This time, however, he’s not calling out to her, but bowing to a tall, blonde-haired elezen girl. Her hair is obviously permed, her uniform immaculately pressed.

“Who is that?” Laurelis asks the raen girl she had spoken to on her first day. She looks up at her from fiddling with the watch wrapped about her wrist.

“Oh, her? She’s Noémie Chastain.”

Ah...Chastain. A popular cosmetic company. Her skin _does_ look quite pretty, for lack of better word -- likely because of her family’s business.

Noémie barely spares Laurelis a second glance as she walks past, shoving a smaller girl out of the way with her elbow. Haurchefant gives an apologetic nod to the pale-haired hyur as he follows after his lady.

________ 

It’s no surprise the library of St. Lucia’s Academy is enormous. There’s likely nearly every conceivable book one could think of here...including those she’ll need for her studies.

Laurelis bites her lip, looking up at the book high upon the shelf. It’s a bit -- out of reach for her...as an understatement.

A tall xaela man rounds past a bookshelf, pausing at the table nearest her to set down a pile of books in his arms. Perhaps looking for suitable research material for his...lady.

“U-um, excuse me?” Laurelis calls out, waving a hand as the xaela reflexively glances up toward her. She gives him her brightest smile. “I’m so sorry, but would you mind helping me? There’s a book I need, and it’s a little high up...” She trails off with a nervous laugh, clasping her hands together. She wishes she didn’t have to ask, but...

Instead of responding, the xaela merely curls his lip derisively and walks off in the direction he had come, leaving her to her own devices.

\-- Ah, of course. She should be able to do this on her own, after all.

She feels very strange. She’s not sure what it is, but something feels...off.

Is she hurt? Why would she be? He’s just busy. He’s got no time for someone he’s not even supposed to be helping.

Her eyes burn with unshed tears, and she squeezes them shut tightly in irritation. How stupid. There’s no reason...

As she wanders about the library, looking for a ladder, she comes to the dim realisation that -- she’s really the only “lady” here...everyone else is a butler.

Most don’t give her more than a passing, cursory glance. And certainly they don’t bother to speak to her.

But she’s fine on her own, she always is. The ladder, once she finally locates it, is a bit awkward to carry, but nothing she can’t manage. She doesn’t train for nothing, after all.

Finally lugging it back to the bookshelf she needs it at, she tips it gently against the shelves. Exhaling loudly, she takes another moment to rest, before determinedly setting her hands upon the ladder and taking her first steps up. Just a little more, and then she can get that book for calculus down -- 

One of her heels slips against the rungs.

“Ah -- ”

 _Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid_...!

Why didn’t she take her shoes off?! _Why_?! She wasn’t thinking. She never thinks. She’s just _stupid_ \--

A pang of pure terror lances through her as she fumbles, desperately trying to regain her footing. But her panic only makes things worse. She loses her footing entirely, and falls.

And, of course, there is no one here to help her. No one cares about anyone here.

“Laurelis?!” a familiar voice cries out. Instead of her head cracking against the table, she collides into someone else, strong arms supporting her and holding her close. Haurchefant draws her to the ground, keeping her secure as she trembles listlessly with blank eyes.

Her hands shake like leaves where they rest upon the carpet, her head heavy and blank. Nothing. There’s nothing. She --

What just happened...? She can’t --

“Lady Laurelis...?”

His voice breaks through the white noise. Blinking once, she slowly looks up at him. Haurchefant’s face is drawn and pale, his eyes wide with fear as he stares down at her. All at once, it’s as if life returns to her -- a deep, sobbing gasp rips through her as she sucks in oxygen, her eyes glassy and bright with tears as her hands jolt up to clutch at him.

“I -- I -- !” 

She can’t even form words.

“Shush -- ” The elezen draws her close, pressing her face to his chest. “It’s -- it’s all right, now. You’re safe.”

Her hands fist in his jacket as sobs wrack her entire body.

________ 

“How _dare_ you!”

The scream reverberates down the hallway, cracking like a whip and making Laurelis nearly jump out of her skin as she clutches a hand to her chest. She spins to try to find the source of the screech, her heart thrumming almost erratically in her chest. The sound of breaking glass fills the air before she can focus properly on the scene in question.

Noémie strides past her, her heels clicking on the marble floors. She’s clearly _furious_ , her jaw set and her ruby eyes burning like twin flames. The small group of ladies and butlers gossiping at the window are utterly hushed -- it’s as if time itself has entirely stopped while the elezen girl takes her leave of them.

Swallowing nervously, Laurelis glances up the way the other student had come -- only to see Haurchefant standing in the doorway to one of the classrooms, grimacing as he holds a hand to his head. At his feet is the shattered remnants of a glass.

“H-Haurchefant?!” the miqo’te gasps aloud before she can stop herself, rushing up to him. Tentatively, she touches his wrist, pulling at it before she can think any better of it.

The formerly white glove is stained with blood, a nasty gash just above his eyebrow. “O-oh no -- ” Her throat constricts painfully. “W-we have to -- ” She breaks herself off, pulling on him and nearly stumbling over broken glass. There’s a first aid kid in the bathroom closest to them. She guides him there, ushering him to sit on the counter. “What happened...? I-if you don’t mind my asking...”

“I’m afraid my lady Noémie is quite particular about her choice of beverage...I merely brought her the wrong one is all,” he replies after a moment. “I apologise if I have worried you, it’s nothing, truly. I can take care of this myself --”

“N-nonsense!” Laurelis interrupts him, shaking her head stubbornly as she pulls a small red box out of the alcove near the water taps. “I’ll help you!”

She’s still processing -- just what he had said.

Noémie had done that...because he had brought her the wrong drink...?

It doesn’t make any sense...

The elezen is silent, biting his lip as he watches her. She spreads the kit open on the counter next to him, glances up at his bloodied face. Her throat closes up, panic nearly rising up in her before she can force herself to calm down.

_It’s just a scratch. It has to be._

Squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to dispel the toxic thoughts, she turns to grab some paper towels.

“L-lean down for me?”

He relents easily, and she gently wipes the streaks of blood from his forehead and temple. Looking at the stained towels makes her feel ill, so she quickly tosses them into the trash.

“Y-you should...take your g-glove off, it’s ruined...” she mumbles mechanically as she turns toward the first aid kit. But instead of taking anything out, she simply rubs her fingers along the zipper. Her teeth sink into her lower lip harshly, as if she wants to stop the words she wishes to say from coming out. But before she can --

“W-why would you stay with her when she’s so a-awful to you?!” The miqo’te’s voice cracks, high-pitched, through the force of the sobs wracking her yet again. How pathetic. Crying for no reason –

Furiously, she rubs her eyes against her forearm as she twists to grab clumsily at the first aid kit. She can hardly make out the alcoholic swabs from the small band-aids through her blurry vision.

“My family has a debt to the Chastains…Lady Noémie’s family.” He sounds tired. She wishes he could rest. She wishes… “Years ago, we were helped out of a bit of a tight spot…by their support, of course. As such, I – and the other Fortemps sons – are in their services until such a time as the debt is paid back.”

He falters only once, as Laurelis clumsily presses the swabs to his forehead and then gently wipes away the rest of the blood. The injury isn’t deep, nor is it even especially serious, but it still threatens to bring tears to her cheeks anew. At least he isn’t bleeding anymore...

Sniffling, she shakes her head. “You shouldn’t...y-you shouldn’t have to...” If this is what it means to be a “lady”, if this is what it means to have a “butler”, she wants neither of these things. She can’t...she can’t understand...

Why would anyone ever hurt someone, simply because they can? Even if he were under her will, she would never...ever...she would never want to...

Maybe she was wrong all along. She wasn’t meant for this. She thought she was strong and independent enough to finally go off on her own in this world, to not have to trouble her parents any longer with her presence. So they could finally relax and not have to worry about her. But she can’t understand. She can’t understand this world she’s stumbled into, this world where one is allowed to mistreat someone simply because they are their butler.

Her shoulders tremble as her fingers dig tiny crescent moons into her palms, emotions swirling wretchedly within her like some awful, disgusting kaleidoscope.

“Lady Laurelis?”

She _hates_ that word. She doesn’t want...

Warm bare fingers gently touch to her wet cheeks. A startled squeak leaves her as she’s forcibly pulled out of her thoughts, staring up at Haurchefant as he wipes the tears from her face. He stares at her so softly, it almost feels as if she’s something precious.

“I apologise for worrying you. But I assure you, I will be all right.”

 _I have dealt with worse before_.

He doesn’t say it. But she thinks she can hear it anyway.

Her heart cracks just a little more as she bravely tries to staunch her emotions. She’s at least proud of herself for not bursting into tears again as she gently applies a band-aid to his cut.

________ 

Noémie Chastain.

Laurelis has numerous shared classes with her...

But there’s only one where they are guaranteed to talk. Laurelis’ favourite -- calculus.

There’s at least one thing that her stupid nature is good for, and it’s offering to _help_. Noémie is only too happy to accept her assistance with the problems that her butler could not advise her with.

“Haurchefant? Bring me a glass of juice. And the _right_ kind, this time.”

“Yes, my lady.” The male elezen gives a deep bow, before taking his leave of the classroom. Laurelis swallows the lump in her throat that forms as she watches him leave.

“Noémie?” she begins, and steels her jaw when the girl sends a glare her way.

“What is it?”

“Oh, I was wondering -- I heard Haurchefant’s family is indebted to the Chastains. Is that true?”

A finely plucked blonde eyebrow lifts in bemusement. “Yes. What is it to you?”

“I was just curious!” The miqo’te smiles brightly. “Do you happen to know how much...? Just in a hypothetical, of course. I’m just interested in an estimate.” Her gaze flicks away for a bare instant. “We could use it as an example for this next problem.”

________ 

“Lady Laurelis…? What is this?”

Haurchefant’s blue eyes are wide as he stares at her, looking from the case she’s hefted down in front of him and back to her. Laurelis can’t help but allow her lips to curve upwards in a confident grin.

“The rest of the debt your family owes to the Chastains.”

She’s met with pure and utter, bewildered silence, as the elezen takes a moment to process this information. Anxiety takes a hold of her as she wonders whether he doubts her, or her intentions.

“I-in fact, there should be a little more than that, too. It’s…it should be separated, the debt and the — the rest. It…I-I just wanted to help you, it’s — I hope it’s enough…” 

She’s babbling. She’s stupid. Of course it’s enough. She _knows_ it’s enough. Unless Noémie was lying, but...she doubts that was the case.

She swallows, steels herself, and smiles.

“It _is_ enough. So -- so go and reclaim your freedom. Your family’s freedom. You don’t need to serve the Chastains anymore -- you can do whatever you like.”

________

The garden that evening -- just before curfew -- is cool and pleasant, the scent of flowers wafting in the air. Haurchefant stands beside her, gently touching the petals of one of the roses before he finally looks up at her.

“It’s -- it’s finished. It’s done.” This is the lightest smile Laurelis has ever seen from him. There’s none of that strange, heavy weight to it. “I’m a free man now...thanks to you, Lady Laurelis. I serve only who I choose to.”

The mere idea nearly causes her to tear up. Instead, she takes in a deep breath, clasping her hands together.

“That’s _wonderful_!” And yet, her voice still cracks. “I’m so happy for you!” Truly, this is -- the happiest she has ever been since coming here.

She’s finally done something good. She’s finally _helped_ someone. She’s finally done something right...

A wave of relief washes over her. She had been -- _so worried_ that it wouldn’t work, or that she’d misheard and it wouldn’t be enough, or that there would have been some other catch behind it...or that that girl had lied...

But it’s true. He can finally do what he wants.

“I’m truly -- so happy for you, Haurchefant!” She can’t help the sob that leaves her, and irritably wipes at the tear at the corner of her eye. “You can finally do whatever you like! I hope that you can find a wonderful lady who you will be truly happy serving!”

The elezen gives a quiet, mild laugh.

“To tell the truth, I already have.”

“Really?! Who is it?”

“You.”

Silence crashes down between the two of them as Laurelis stares at him, wide-eyed.

“I-I’m sorry?” she finally stammers, at a loss of words.

“You, my lady,” Haurchefant repeats without even trying to hide his smile. “You are the one I would like to serve.”

She’s silent for a few moments longer, utterly speechless as she gawps at him.

“Oh – b-but – that isn’t – ” The miqo’te bites her lip, staring at the elezen in what can only be described as turmoil. Her pink ears flatten to her skull as her eyebrows furrow in agitation. “That is – that isn’t why I helped you,” she stammers, almost desperately. “I-I didn’t help you so you could serve me, I – !”

His calm smile sends a pang of shock through her. Gently, he takes one of her hands within both his own, cupping it as if it were something dear to him.

“I know,” he assures her. “I know that very well, my lady.” He continues even despite her shaking her head. “And I also know that there is no other lady I would rather serve than you.”

“But – t-there’s no need – ”

“I became a butler so that I might be able to be of use to a lady kind and deserving of my services.” The smile he grants her is devastatingly soft, shines far too brightly for her. She feels her eyes burning with tears. “And I have finally met her – you.” There’s a moment of silence as he tilts his head, gathering his thoughts. “If nothing else…I would ask that you at least grant me this selfish wish to allow me to stay by your side.”

She’s at a loss of words, her face lowering as she squeezes her eyes shut in an attempt to regain her bearings. To be able to refute him, because – because – this wasn’t why – 

“N-no – I don’t…understand…” Her teeth sink into her lower lip, before she finally looks up. To her chagrin, she can feel the tears running down her cheeks. “T-that isn’t – I-I’m sure there are f-far better girls out there than me…”

His hold upon her slackens. For a moment, her heart jolts: finally, she’s been able to convince him. Laurelis was finally able to make him see sense.

“Does that mean…you don’t want me to be your butler…?”

Her heterochromatic eyes go wide as she stares at him, mouth falling open momentarily in shock.

“Wha – n-no – oh, th – that is…” She splutters like a fish out of water, blinking rapidly at him in pure and utter confusion. There’s not -- well, she _does_...truly...

She would like him to stay. When she tries, she -- can’t imagine her butler being anyone else. Or...staying...with anyone else...but she can’t simply say such a thing. Laurelis can’t say it, because saying it would mean imposing herself on him. He would only agree to make her happy. Because it was what she wanted, not what he wanted.

“I see. My apologies, my lady. I had no idea you truly didn’t desire my company so much...” His gaze is downcast, expression unreadable -- the only thing she’s absolutely certain of is the devastation in his voice. “I’m sorry. I can’t believe I so selfishly imposed myself on you for so long...” He half-turns, as if to leave her presence, and Laurelis’ heart leaps in her chest, her tail lashing.

“N-no! T-that’s not what I meant!” she gasps before she can stop herself. “I-I don’t want...you to be sad! I just -- I’m sorry -- I-I do wa -- enjoy your company! V-very much!” Her hands are raised in a pacifying motion, fingers outstretched as if to console him.

But all at once, it’s as if the clouds have drifted away from the sun.The smile is back full-force, his expression open and beaming as he grins at her.

“In that case, it should be no problem for me to serve you.”

Her brows furrow in consternation. “That -- I suppose that is t-true...but..I...well...” She heaves a breath, pressing one hand to her chest as she averts her gaze. “If this is what you want...then I suppose...I can’t argue...if you really do want this...”

“Splendid!” His exclamation is punctuated by Haurchefant once again taking her hand -- this time as he kneels in front of her. A gentle flush rises to the miqo’te’s cheeks as she stares down at him in amazement. “Then I swear I shall serve you loyally, Lady Laurelis. My contract with the Chastains is no more; I entrust myself solely to you.”

With a gentle, albeit awkward, smile, Laurelis lifts her other hand to softly touch upon one of his. “And -- I-I swear I will make you happy!” Another tear manages to slide down her cheek despite her growing smile.

“Why, nonsense, my lady,” Haurchefant murmurs, plucking his handkerchief from his breast pocket to fondly dab her tears away. “That’s my job, as your butler.”

Laurelis twitches an ear as she looks down at him, before she exhales a short breath.

“I-in that case, for starters...” She hiccups a sob despite her best attempts to compose herself. “Y-you can stop calling me ‘lady’!”

________

“I can’t wait to meet the new transfer student today!” the miqo’te chirrups, hands clasping together briefly in front of her chest, before her posture relaxes as she trots down the hallway, Haurchefant not a pace behind her.

“Are you planning on seeing her right away?” he asks her.

“Of course! I have to meet her! And show her around the school!” Laurelis beams at him. “How could I if I don’t see her right away? Maybe we’ll be able to become friends!”

The elezen smiles warmly at her.

“You’re right. I hope you’ll be able to become her friend, as well.”

“I said _we_ ,” she says chidingly. “I hope you can be her friend, too!”

He gives a soft, gentle laugh. “Of course. That would be splendid, Laurelis.”


End file.
